


SugaMama1223

by transriot



Series: OiSuga Pokemon Go Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, and an old lady, original fem character is mentioned, pokemon go prompt, sugawara is also a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transriot/pseuds/transriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a proud Team Mystic gym leader. At two a.m, some Team Instinct asshole goes to take over his gym. Oikawa needs to establish his dominance after all.</p><p>Oikawa is a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SugaMama1223

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this ( http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com/post/147958535636/oikawa-is-a-proud-team-mystic-gymleader-one-night ) tumblr imagine

Oikawa would be lying if he said that he didn’t think of himself as the best Team Mystic gym leader in his neighborhood. He had managed to destroy everyone, making sure that his strongest pokemon were placed on several different gyms in the neighborhood. 

 

At the local park, where the convenience store was. Anywhere like that in his neighborhood, it belonged to him.

 

Naturally, he checked it every so often so that he was assured in the fact that, yes, he was indeed the best damn gym leader in this town. 

 

He settled on his couch. It was about two in the morning, no one would be out in his neighborhood and no one would take his gyms at this time. Oikawa lived by seniors for the majority, so if he actually did have someone take over his gym, it was probably their grandchildren who, more often than not, were super easy to crush.

 

Maybe it was a dick move for him to take gyms away from  _ children  _ but Oikawa didn’t care about things like that when he had to represent Team Mystic in all of its glory.

 

So he was not expecting to see that his gym with his most powerful Eevee taken by some Team Instinct asshole. Oikawa sat up, looking at what he saw. It was the gym that was the closest to his apartment.

 

And some asshole just took down his  _ most powerful Eeveelotuion.  _

 

Oikawa was quick to revive his precious Eevee, only bothering to grab some slippers before he was running out of his apartment. Slamming the door probably made the old lady next to him annoyed since Miki was a light sleeper and often ended up at his apartment, grumpy, whenever he invited his loud ass former teammates.

 

He didn’t care as he ran to where the gym was, breathing hard and enduring the chill that came when the wind blew. He was shirtless and just in his underwear.

 

When he got to the gym he was expecting to see one of the most stereotypical Pokemon Go players ever. A thirty year old man who probably went outside for this and this only. 

 

What he was not expecting was a whistling man, who looked all too cheery for two in the morning. 

 

His silver hair was glinting underneath the street light and as soon as Oikawa saw him he thought:

 

_ Asshole. _

 

Who the fuck comes to a random neighborhood to take a gym down? 

 

“Hey!” He shouted at the stranger, who stopped his whistling and smiling to glance at him, confused.

 

“Me?” The stranger pointed towards himself.

 

“Yeah, do you see any other asshole gym stealer on this street?!” Oikawa shouted in response. That made the other laugh; how dare he?

 

Oikawa was now his rival, glancing down at the others screen name. That was it. He was SugaMama1223’s rival. What kind of name was that anyways? Oikawa’s was cool, it was TrustNoOne. Obviously a reference to one of the best shows to grace this planet.

 

“I just beat your Eevee,” SugaMama1223 raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the other. He looked to be on the edge of laughing still. “Aren’t you cold?” There was some mirth in his voice that made Oikawa want to punch him.

 

“No, I am not cold, thank you very much. What kind of jackass comes out at two in the morning and takes over a gym in a random neighborhood?” Oikawa asked him, gesturing to the invisible gym. His voice squeaked slightly as he was getting more and more upset over such a little thing. 

 

SugaMama1223 laughed again; why wasn’t he taking Oikawa seriously? Oikawa was a very serious person and should not be taken lightly. He was just as pretty as this guy and he was taller too. So clearly, the other should feel challenged and not be laughing at the most intimidating person he had ever met.

 

“Your Eevee seemed easy to beat and I haven’t taken over a gym yet,” he smiled at him. It was radiant and made Oikawa want to punch his teeth in (not really, more like throwing something and stomping as if he was a toddler).

 

Easy to beat?  _ Easy to beat? _

 

Oikawa would show him easy to beat!

 

He opened his phone, glaring down at the screen. The stranger was still giggling as he watched this as if it was the funniest thing in the world. God he was annoying.

 

He clicked on the screen, quickly getting to the gym. SugaMama1223 had a Snorlax. Not only that, he had a Snorlax that had 2713 CP. Where did he even find a Snorlax? How did he get it so powerful in the first place?

 

Glancing over at the other man, Oikawa saw the most evil smile on his face. He looked like a passive aggressive teacher or nanny or when your mother told you that it was fine, and she didn’t need help but she was going to explode at you the next second.

 

“See? Told you, easy to beat,” SugaMama1223 chirped and shrugged like it was no big deal.

 

Oikawa’s Vaporeon had a measly 1560 CP in comparison. 

 

He suddenly felt ridiculous and glanced down at his feet. Oh. That’s why SugaMama1223 was laughing.

 

He was in his black boxers, green little aliens decorating the fabric and a knee brace. In his rush to leave he hadn't even bothered to put on clothing or take off the brace. “This was a gift,” he pointed down at the pair. “And I’m going to beat your Snorlax, I promise you that,” he declared, then pointed at SugaMama1223.

 

“Sure, Mr. Edgy Username,” SugaMama1223’s voice had a tone of teasing in it that he felt was incredibly offensive. “I’ll come back and see if you managed to beat me.” He waved his hand in the air casually.

 

Scoffing, Oikawa flipped hair out of his face. “You bet your ass I will. Watch me.” He was already using his Star Power on the poor little Vaporeon. He was going to get SugaMama1223. Screw the other gyms, this was his priority.

 

The other just grinned again, a less evil one. “See you in a week then?” 

 

“Sure, whatever,” Oikawa grumbled.

 

“Goodnight, TrustNoOne. You have a weird name, sounds like it’s from some My Chemical Romance song or something an emo teen would paint on their walls.”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. Clearly this man had never been graced with the beauty of The X-Files. “Whatever, loser.” He stuck his tongue out at SugaMama1223 even though his back was turned towards him. 

 

Oikawa started on his trek home. He was going to get his gym back if it was the last thing that he did.

 

No one could stop him.

 

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

 

When he got home he had run out of Star Power. And there was a passive aggressive sticky note on his door from Miki.

 

Oikawa just picked his head up and went inside. Emo child his ass.

 

He was cool.

 

And so was his username.

 

And The X-Files.

  
Oikawa was going to show that butthead. 


End file.
